The Knight & The Assassin
by LeShyWolf
Summary: A crazy suicidal Italian hippie had suddenly fell from the sky, slammed onto the hood of my car and made me crash into a tree. So, now he was living with me. I soon came to realize who he was; Ezio Auditore. A fictional video game character. FUUUU- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The Kni****g****ht & The Assassin**

**Summary: A crazy suicidal Italian hippie had suddenly fell from the sky, slammed onto the hood of my car and made me crash into a tree. So, now he was living with me. I soon came to realize who he was; Ezio Auditore. A fictional video game character. FUUUU- **

* * *

So...

There I was on a laid back Thursday, relaxed and slouching in my seat with my hand hanging out the window while my arm rested on it. My vision a slightly tinted light brown because of the shades that were sitting on my face, my dark hair tied up in a messy bun and my head bobbing to the music nearly blaring from the radio.

Completely relaxed, wearing denim shorts that were cut mid thigh and a thin white tank top underneath a blank one, both had thin straps. My foot pressing down on the brakes as I approached the traffic lights. I smiled, Thursday's were always my day. Lovely, laid back and I could listen to Paolo Nutini all day.

Plus, I had just been to the game store to pick up the latest resident evil game. While annoyed that Wesker had died and that there was most likely a lack of plot on the sixth game, I was still curious about how this one would turn out. I might like it, I might not. I could always have it refunded. And I was too relaxed to be irritated.

So, I was driving in the road on my way back to my rented out little homey flat that I was proud of, when something that was absolutely, without a doubt, one of the most _terrifying _experiences in my entire life happened.

A big _thud_ crashed down on the hood of my new car, vibrating the entire vehicle, I screamed and jumped in fright from this, sitting up straight and slamming the brakes down as I gripped the wheel as tightly as I could, swerving in the road. Horror pierced through me and I was jerked forward, a pained strain clenching on my chest and winding the hell out of me when the car finally came to a sudden halt when it slammed into a tree.

My head collided with the air bag when it shot out, but I still felt the pain throbbing in my chest and my skull, giving me a burning migraine. Groaning, my entire body shaking in shock and fear, I lifted my head. A harsh sting burned at my temple and I brought my hand up, touching the liquid that seemed to sudden appear.

When I saw blood my heart was racing even faster, galloping faster than it had ever pounded before. It rang in my ears as I looked up over the dashboard, squinting my eyes at the ruined dent in the front of my car before my gaze swiftly swept over towards the figure laying on the floor.

_Shit__!_ My eyes widened and my shaking hands fumbled with my seat belt. I groaned and winced in pain when I opened the car door and my knees wobbled weakly as I stepped out of the car. I tripped and fell to all fours, feeling the twigs of nature dig into my skin but ignoring it as I crawled over towards the figure.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._ I thought frantically to myself, tucking his head into my lap. _Please be alive... please be alive..._ My fingers, still unable to stop their constant panicked shaking, reached under his jaw and felt around for the pulse.

Instant relief flooded through me when I realized he _did_ have a pulse. No matter how faint, quickly I rushed over towards my car, pulling out the phone from my purse before cursing when I dialed the wrong number because of my trembling fingers. Correcting myself, I called an ambulance and crawled back over towards the guy.

I folded my legs underneath my bottom as I sat on them, then put his head on my lap. Something nagged me at the back of my head as I looked more and more closely at him, musing over how he looked eerily familiar. I got a big sense of Deja vu. Frowning I swept the hair out of his eyes, confused.

He had this scar in his lip, like something cut it open. Kind of tanned skin, black hair in a pony tail that reminded me of a hippie. _Oh god!_ I thought with even more horror clenching my my already painful chest as my blue eyes widened the the size of plates. _I just ran over a hippie!_ That was the worst possibly thing I could have ever done!

Eventually the ambulance got here, I caught a ride with them, wiping the twigs and dirt from my legs from where I had been sitting down in it. Faint red pink-ish marks were left over from the twigs and I sat down next to the stranger, staring at him in somewhat disbelief.

I couldn't believe I had just ran over somebody, a _hippie_ at that. The poor sod came out of nowhere! Like he had fallen from the damn sky! While that was a stupid idea, it made me wonder what the hell had happened, _how_ he had fallen on my car. There was nothing in the road!

Thursday's definitely weren't my day anymore.

When we got to the hospital, I was asked what happened, I explained the entire situation and hoped that they wouldn't take my license and that this guy wouldn't press charges. Then I felt a little guilty from being so selfish, I ran over the guy but wasn't taking responsibility? I was being a little immature brat.

The doctor insisted that the officer stop interrogating me and that he wanted to see if I was alright, looking annoyed with them because he didn't get to check to see if I had a concussion. He told the cop that I would have said something stupid or something that didn't make sense if I had a concussion.

The cop reluctantly agreed, grumbling under his breath.

"Follow the pen," he told me a couple of minutes later when I had sat down upon the bed, my hands awkwardly folded into my lap. I did as instructed, squinting in reflex at first when the light glowered in my eyes as he pointed the mini torch towards me. "Have you felt nauseated at all? Dizzy? Feel any confusion or have any ringing in the ears?"

"No." I answered. "I just feel a little shaken."

"Considering you just had a car incident, that's perfectly normal." He smiled at me warmly, then went back to his 'doctor mode' as he continued to ask questions. I told him about the pain in my chest and he gave me a prescription for some painkillers and told me not to move around too much.

Luckily my ribs weren't bruised, but my chest still ached a little if I moved too fast. He also told me it wouldn't help if I lifted heavy objects. So if I needed any help, he said to swallow my stubbornness and pride and accept help to move whatever and wherever I needed the said object to be.

"Alright." He said with his kind smile as I stood up. I rolled my shoulders, which were a little stiff and grimaced slightly with the ache in my chest when I had yawned. "Get plenty of rest and if anything worth of concern comes up, come straight back here."

"Yes sir," I grinned jokingly, giving a slight mocking salute.

"And, I suggest therapy to talk out your stress." He told me, causing me to roll my eyes. He looked me with a serious dead pan in his eyes. "This isn't a laughing matter Miss Knight, traumatic experiences can have a strong impact on your life. Talking about it helps."

"Yeah, okay." I turned on my heel, walking out of the room and avoiding the police officer as I walked towards where the hippie I ran over was. When I entered the room they took him to, I froze, eyes wide at what I walked in on.

The 'hippie' was standing in a white hospital gown, hair that was in a pony tail undone and messy like he was dragged through a hedge and back. He was holding a terrified shaking nurse to his chest, pressing a blade to her throat. _Where_ he got the blade, I had _no_ idea. A doctor was trying to coax him into dropping the knife and telling him he was safe. Other nurses observing, I noticed one with a needle in her hand. Most likely a sedative.

"Uhhh..." was all I could say.

Everybody's heads snapped towards my direction and I held out my hands in front of me slightly as my eye brows shot into my hairline, shocked and scared. The hippie glared at me, what made me do a double take, with honey colored eyes. It sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. Okay, so he was _pissed_.

"Dove diavolo sono? E 'questo inferno?" He yelled at us, my mind buzzed as I searched for what language he could possibly be speaking in. Arabic? No, the accent sounded Italian.

"Is he talking to me?" I whispered to the other doctor, she looked hopeless.

"I don't speak Italian."

"Oh, well." I mumbled. "That _would_ help."

"Puttana di satana! Che cosa èquesto posto?" He growled, looking at me in particular once he had done a quick survey of my clothes. I stared at him, feeling confused and having _no_ idea what the hell he was saying.

"Dude, just uh, calm down okay?" I asked him, starting to cautiously approach him like he was a skittish deer. He reacted straight away, pulling the woman tighter to his chest as he dragged her back a little, I noticed they were heading towards the window.

_Great, so I ran over an angry insane Italian suicidal hippie._

"Wait!" One of the nurses tried to halt him when he got closer to the window.

"State indietro o io ucciderò questa puttana di satana!" He said in a demanding tone as the knife started to graze the terrified woman's throat, she sobbed, scared for her life. He suddenly released her, charging through the window and breaking the glass. It clattered everywhere and Italian Hippie had vanished outside.

Horrified, I rushed over towards the window, avoiding the sharp glass shards, I noticed he had landed on a rubbish truck and quickly rushed down the stairs, panting as I ran after him, but he was already getting away. I double over, huffing and clutching my aching, throbbing chest in pain as I tried to get my breath back.

_Well_, I thought when I finally got my breath back, staring after him._ At least he hasn't pressed charges against me_.

As I shut the door behind me, I sighed and closed my eyes in relief when I thought about the fresh cup of tea just waiting to be made by me. I replaced my flip flops with warm fuzzy ugg boots before making my way to the kitchen and taking out a cup, preparing my tea.

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I picked up a remote from the coffee table in the living room, aimed it at the TV and put it on the Sky guide. The last thing I watched was the news so it was on, I didn't want to watch the news, it was depressing.

But before I could change the channel, the kettle gave a loud _click_ telling me that it was ready so I went over towards it, pouring it into the cup. Once done, I was walking into the living room sipping my cup of tea, I spat it out in shock when my eyes saw the TV screen, eyes as wide as plates as I gazed in disbelief. I rushed to turn it up and leaned in closer, ignoring the tea spilled onto the wooden floor.

"...suicidal man has _climbed_ the big ben," the red headed woman reporter, Jean Winflan had stated as she looked into the camera, mike in hand. Two helicopters flew around the big ben. "Reports coming in have said that this suicidal man has recently came from a hospital after being involved in a car accident."

The screen suddenly flashed to a picture that was taken of the hippie sitting on top of one of the hands of the big clock. The fact he was sitting so casually on it like he did that sort of thing all the time stunned me. He really _was_ crazy. The woman carried on speaking as I stared at the image.

"Police refuse to say who was involved in this said incident, either because the person is being questioned about what exactly happened or he or she does not want her identity to be known." I pinched the bridge of my nose, wanting to face palm. This guy really _was_ crazy. Did I hit him too hard with my car? Oh god...

She carried on saying something about them sedating him and taking him to one of the mental hospital's but I wasn't listening, feeling guilt seep through me like a deadly disease. It was my fault in the first place that the insane hippie had an accident. I wouldn't be able to drive for a while after this, being paranoid about it happening again. It was my fault he had gone completely insane and climbed _Big Ben_. I mean, Jesus Christ! How in the _hell_ did he manage that?

I gnawed on my bottom lip, eyeing the Italian man I had hit with a car remorsefully. It was _my_ fault he was up there. He was probably scared or had memory loss. _I_ ran over him, therefore he was _my_ responsibility. Though I wanted nothing more than to cower in the safety in the shadows until this all blew over...

I had to help him.

I couldn't just _sit_ there.

It was my fault.

_My_ responsibility.

Like a puppy.

If it was a puppy I ran over (I cringed at the thought) I would no doubt take responsibility straight away and nurse it back to health with my own blood, sweat and tears. I wouldn't hesitate. So I had to do the right thing...

My feet moved on their own and I kicked off my ugg boots, replacing them with my vagabond Elise trainers as I began walking towards my door, I snatched up my keys and my phone along with my denim jacket. Pulling it on, I slammed the door behind me as I raced towards where I knew he was being sent off. My chest aching with pain along each harsh intake of breath.

_Damn you __conscience!_

_Damn you to hell!_

* * *

**Sorry folks, I just felt like it was right leaving it_ there. _Lol, could you imagine? Ezio falling from the sky and down onto your car out of nowhere and then climbing up the Big Ben? I know I'd be shocked xD**

**I'm asking my readers a question;**

**If you could have anyone from Assassin's Creed come into your world, who would it be? And I mean _anyone_. Like Federico, Altair or Shaun Hastings, etc. Even Leonardo Da Vinci! XDD**

**A crazy suicidal Italian hippie had suddenly fell from the sky, slammed onto the hood of my car and made me crash into a tree. So, now he was living with me. I soon came to realize who he was; Ezio Auditore. A fictional video game character. FUUUU-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not many reviews :/**

**Oh well, I'm doing this for my own entertainment, and the one reviewer that's staying loyal to me :) Plus, I know this is an early update, but I had already written it, so...**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

"Thanks uncle Rick."

We walked down the corridor, he wore his white uniform, holding a clip board in one hand, he smiled down at me slightly, the guy being 5'11. The blonde man I had known my entire life sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, locking eyes with me.

"I hope you know what you're doing kiddo."

I nodded in response. "He's my responsibility."

"Well, he's a bit unaware of what's going on around him, they gave him pretty strong drugs. It took ten or more men just to sedate him." He told me as we approached his room. I peaked in to see him laying on his bed, looking around dizzily. My uncle shook his head and looked down at me, blue eyes filling with concern. "Are you sure about this? He's dangerous."

"Rick, when have I never been sure about something?"

"Last week, about which flavor _ice cream_ to get." He smirked down at me, I gave him a desperate, serious look and he rolled his eyes, looking through the door. "Alright, alright. Jesus, kid. The things I do for you."

"I love ya," I smiled, giving him a quick hug before one of the Asylum guards opened the door. He rolled his eyes, muttering to himself about how much trouble he was going to get in.

The door opened and the guard walked the Italian man out, he passed me some sort of remote and I stared at him, puzzled. He gave me a grim look. "If you ever feel in danger, press that button-" he pointed towards the red switch. "Or if he ever makes you feel uncomfortable, scared or gets out of line, press this one-" he pointed towards the blue and shook his head. "Keep it on you at all times. Good luck, kid."

"Um. Thanks." I tucked the little remote away in my pocket.

"I think your uncle is the insane one, letting one of the patients go live with his niece without even talking to him first to see if he was actually mentally insane or just banged his head really hard." He frowned. "He must care about you a lot to pull _that_ many strings."

"Yeah." I smiled, glancing towards my uncle walking away. I felt like he was the only one to _really_ look after me. He partly raised me. "He's like a big brother to me more than an uncle."

"Tell him I said good luck with handling you." He snorted and walked off. I frowned but ignored what he said as I walked over towards the door, I helped the crazy guy stand up, throwing his arm over my shoulders and allowing him to lean his weight on me.

I called a cab, ignoring the dopey Italian man fiddled with my hair and muttering in his mother language. I swatted his hand away when he kept playing and running his hands through my hair. He seemed to like doing that, and I wasn't going to lie, it felt nice. It felt _relaxing_ even. I always had loved people playing with my hair.

Though, I'd never actually ask somebody, let alone a Italian _stranger_, to massage my head. I was just saying it felt soothing. I'd never admit it though, even if he didn't know English and didn't understand a word I said. He might google translate it and I'd never live it down.

I threw the taxi driver some money before dragging the guy on heavy drugs towards my flat. He didn't seem to like the lift because his eyes widened and he tightly grabbed a hold of the elevator railing and quickly said something in Italian in a somewhat panicked tone, his other hand going to his stomach as he looked around wildly like a timid deer.

I supposed he didn't like that feeling you got in your stomach when you were shooting down on a roller coaster or going up in a lift. When the doors opened as we reached the level to my flat, he rushed out and I grabbed his arm, shushing him. I tried to think of words that might sooth him, but he didn't speak English. Non the less, he surprisingly calmed down the more I rambled on.

When I made sure he was following me, I opened my flat door and gently took his hand, setting him down on the sofa before closing my front door. I walked over in the front of my coffee table, staring at him. He stared back. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

_Now what?_

"_Are_-" I said loudly, he flinched in surprise from the volume of my voice. "-_You_-" I pointed towards him. "-_Hungry_?" I rubbed my stomach, mimicking eating something. He stared at me like I had just grown another head and I sighed, walking into the kitchen to make a quick sloppy ham sandwich before returning to him and offering it.

He took the sandwich and ate it, I gave him a quick smile before getting a glass of water and putting it on the coffee table, watching him eat. His eyes never left mine as he continued to eat the sandwich like a savage wolf. My eyes stared with fascination.

I wondered what his name was.

It sucked we didn't speak the same language.

I pointed to myself, slowing dragging out the word. _"L-ill-Lee._"

He just sat there in silence, staring.

"_Lily_," I said again, pointing to me. I then pointed towards him. He seemed to get it, but he also was wearing this slightly amused glint in his eyes, like he knew something I didn't, along with something else. But he shrugged and pointed to himself.

"_Ezio_." His voice was thick with that Italian accent. When he told me his name, something clicked in my mind and I felt slight mirth at the thought. He was Italian, he was called Ezio and he climbed big tall buildings like the big Ben. Assassin's Creed references swam in my mind but I shrugged them off.

"Ezio." I nodded, confirming it. Then gave him a smile and an awkward, friendly wave. I didn't know what else to do with him before I remembered he had no place to sleep. I stood up and he started to follow me but I put my hands on his shoulders (desperately trying to ignore the obvious muscles there-and I mean **_damn_**) and pushed him back onto the sofa. "Stay." I demanded, pointing to the sofa like he was a dog.

Quickly going in my room, I tided up my room the best I could and went back into the living room to see he was staring at the TV remote like it was the most puzzling thing in the world. I took it off him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bedroom.

"_You-_" I gestured to him, then to the bed. "-_sleep-_" I told him, mimicking falling asleep with my hands put together and tilting my head, leaning it up against my flat palms. then gestured around the room. "_Here_."

He rose an eye brow, looking at me with that glint in his smothering honey colored eyes. I smiled nervously before walking out the room, closing the door behind me. I collapsed on the sofa, sighing in both annoyance and relief. I made a mental note to buy an Italian dictionary so I didn't have to continue trying to communicate with him like he was stupid.

He probably felt that_ I _was the stupid onewith the way I kept talking so slowly and making hand gestures all the time.

When I woke up, I realized I fell asleep with the laptop on my lap, it was still on. I closed the lid, mumbling and grumbling about my sore back from sleeping on the sofa all night. Standing up, I made my way towards my bedroom, planning to take a shower when I saw the Italian hippie standing in front of the draws holding up one of my bra's with a finger, looking at it like he had no clue what it was.

I flushed completely in embarrassment and snatched the bra form him, putting it back in it's rightful place before slamming the draw. I turned to him, both still feeling embarrassed and annoyed. Okay, add _pervert_ to the list of 'Crazy suicidal Italian Hippie'. I glared at him, shaking my finger and scolding him like he was a little child.

"_No_." I said, still having my skin flushed. He looked confused. I dragged him away with a sigh, still a little annoyed he went through my stuff without even asking. I sat him down on the bed, noticing he was still wearing that asylum uniform. Just a plain white shirt with white trousers.

"Mi scuso profondamente riguardo il mio comportamento di ieri. Ero confuso e spaventato di quello che stava accadendo. Vi ringrazio per la vostra signora ospitalità, ma devo trovare un modo per tornare da questo strano posto in modo che io possa vendicare la mia famiglia." He suddenly said, putting his warm hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye seriously. I raised my eye brows, totally confused.

"Come again?" I asked, staring at him. He suddenly started to walk towards the door, I grabbed his elbow quickly, giving him a stern glance. "Hey!"

"Signora?" He looked at me with a frown.

"You're _my _responsibility." I told him. "I'm looking after you. If you need something, tell me." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Or you know-_show_ me. Since I, uh, don't speak Italian."

He started to turn on his heel and I rushed in front of him, pointing my finger on his chest. "_Stay_." I commanded. "Or do I have to put a leash on you?"_  
_

"Signora, mi deve lasciare-" He started, trying to walk pass me, I put a hand on his mouth, giving him a firm glare.

"No." I shook my head. "You-" I poked his chest then pointed towards the ground. "_Stay_."

He stared. I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the sofa, sat him down and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose before I got an idea. I grabbing his hand and made him sit down next to me when he started to leave. Jesus, if having a child was worse than this I _really_ didn't want one.

I typed in google translate and typed in a few words.

"Sog-er-g-oi-or-no." I tried to say slowly but it wasn't working out so I pressed the speaker button and the feminine monotonous voice played through the speakers. Ezio jumped and stood up, alarmed as he stared at my machine with wide eyes.

"Che diavolo è questo?" He pointed towards it, looking at it like it was a three headed dragon. I put it aside, casting him a weird look. Obviously, I hit his head too hard with my car. Or where he was from, they didn't have technology.

Ignoring his question, I surveyed his clothes with pursed lips. He should probably change. I suppressed a groan, shopping time. As much as my lazy arse didn't want to go, I knew we had to. Ezio couldn't stay in an asylum patients uniform forever.

Into my laptop, I typed; _We need to get you some clothes_.

I pointed towards the translated part and Ezio gave me a cautious glance, I gave him an encouraging smile and he read the Italian translated part. Satisfied that we had some sort of form of communication, I made sure to bring my iPad with me in a bag in case I needed to tell him something.

First, he _needed_ a shower.

I've smelt bad things before, but _still, _his stench could beat any masculine smell. He was sweaty, covered a little in dirt, some scar wounds on his skin along with that smell of his.

Dragging him to the bathroom, I typed in the google translate on how to use the shower as I made gestures with my hands in between to show him exactly just _how_ it worked. I also made sure to tell him to _not_ get the shampoo and conditioner in his eyes or eat it. He seemed puzzled and amazed by today's technology. I nodded towards the blue towel and told him to use it when he was finished.

I left the bathroom door open a little just in case something happened and got my stuff ready, making sure to have my credit card at the ready also. Some stuff in London was expensive so I made sure not to spend too much like my mum would. That woman was a shopaholic. And she _loved_ her shoes, her hair and her nails.

I wasn't so crazy about that.

I heard the shower switch of and spared a glance when the bathroom door opened. I did a double take and gaped at his toned chest. That towel was loosely hung dangerously low around his hips and my mouth suddenly felt dry. I raised my wide eyes to his face to see he was wearing an arrogant wolfish smirk when he saw me looking.

Flushing, I turned away from him and took out one of my brother's old white sweat shirt with a white tank top to wear underneath. I also had my uncles jeans and trainers from when he had stayed around, to avoid his angry wife on the anniversary that he forgot.

I passed them to him, trying desperately not to stare. I knew he was still smirking and I knew the heat in my cheeks wouldn't stop until I got out the room. So I cast him a quick smile, walking towards the door-

Only to crash into the wall from being so distracted from his _very_ handsome body. I cleared my throat and stepped to the side, opening the door and closing it behind me. I gave myself a face palm. _Smoooth_. _Lily, just smooth_.

Ezio sat there, looking a little frightened to have his lovely long hair chopped off. I gave him an encouraging look, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly as the hair dresser, Faye, eyed his messed up long hair uncertainly. I pursed my lips, giving her a desperate look.

"Alright," she sighed. "I can work with this."

As I waited, I read the Italian dictionary that I had bought to learn some words. Granted, I wouldn't learn the whole language straight away but I would at least have glimpses of what he's talking about. I only knew a little Spanish and Turkish. I had practiced with my aunt in-law because she's Turkish herself. She spent four years learning the English language and every time I went to her place, we'd practice her language.

"Signora?"

I looked up and did a double take, _damn_. Ezio, with shaggy dark hair and those smoldering honey eyes, looked down at me with that cocky smirk of his. I stared before snapping out of it and standing up, giving Faye a tip for doing such a _fantastic_ job. Seriously, he looked _hot_. I couldn't stop glancing at him and getting a good look.

"Okay, try this, this, this and this." I shoved the clothes in his hands, pushing him into the changing rooms. I waited for a while, tapping my foot and then felt my eyes widen at the sight when he stepped out.

He wore a black buttoned shirt, a few buttons undone at the top, with a leather jacket over the top, dark jeans along with some nice boots. I swallowed slightly before making him try another casual outfit. A simple nice shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, a beanie on his head and more light jeans along with some black and white converse's.

After buying a few more clothes for him, I brought him to a cafe and sat sat with him, pursing my lips as I stared at Ezio, partly because of how good looking he was (it was bloody uncanny) and another because of I wondered where the hell he came from.

I typed in the iPad; _where did you come from?_

He looked at the translated bit and frowned for a moment, as if pondering how to answer me. He typed in the letters (because I was just _that_ awesome as to show him how it worked) '_non qui'_ and they translated to 'not here'.

I rolled my eyes. Duh.

He typed in more letters: _I need to get home to Monteriggioni._

I gave him a sympathetic look and typed in:_ I don't know how to get you home. _

He seemed disheartened by this:_ Isn't there a way?_

I shook my head, thinking it was a little strange that his home was Monteriggioni _and_ his name was Ezio and he was Italian, I felt like somebody was playing a prank on me, this was all too uncanny to be a coincidence: _I don't have enough money to book you a ticket._

He perked up suddenly, a grin spreading across his face. I eyed him cautiously, about to ask what he was excited about but he typed in for me to stay there and that he'd be right back. Feeling apprehensive about whatever idea he had, I stood up anyway, but he gave me a stern glance, putting his hand on my shoulder and pushing me back onto the chair.

"Stay, Lily." He said, stunning me that he managed to say that. Either he did speak English and he was just messing with me, or I said 'Stay' to him so many times that he understood what it meant.

Doing as he said, with some caution, I sat down, watching him as he ran out of the cafe. I hoped that I could trust him not to climb another building or hurt somebody. My uncle wouldn't be able to bail him outta that. Next then you'd know he'd be climbing the Eiffel Tower or the Statue of Liberty.

When he eventually came back, I felt relieved.

Until he started emptying his pockets.

He put _loads_ of money on the table.

I gaped.

_Oh god... _

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 1 reviewer to _10_. Wow. LOL people seem to really like this. To be honest with you, this story was just to sate my boredom. I'm glad you all like it. Sorry if Ezio is OOC at all. I'm not sure this should really be taken seriously at the moment because I hardly have a plot, it's just comedy and Ezio drabble XDD**

**Sorry it took a while by the way. I've been busy.**

* * *

After I convinced Ezio that stealing money off people on the streets was _wrong_ and that he should never do it again, especially in this day and age. He grumbled something in Italian that I guessed wasn't pleasant. I had dragged him back to my flat and made him sit down to watch the TV. He soon shut up from his whining and stared at it in amazement with his eyes wide and in a child-like fascination.

Sighing and raking my hand through my stressed hair, I walked over towards the kitchen, cooking Ramon Noodles with the beef flavor. Then I came back to the living room, pausing in my foot steps when I saw Ezio looking at the back of the TV and running back to the front, a puzzled expression on his face.

I stared for a while as this continued before shaking my head, I soon accepted this as his normal behavior. Even though it was _totally_ weird. Then I sat down on the sofa, bringing up my knees to my chest and curling up with the blanket wrapped around me. I ate the Ramon noodles, watching him in complete befuddlement.

What in the _hell_ was he _doing_?

He was acting like he had never seen the telly before.

"Che cosa è questo strano dispositivo magico? Rende le immagini parlare e muoversi!" He mumbled to himself in what sounded like a questioning tone. The last bit of the sentence mixed with astonishment.

"Um, Ezio?" I asked when he stood in front of it. He turned around and frowned at me in question, I patted the seat next to me, giving him a pointed look. "Could you move? You're ruining my show."

He probably didn't understand what I said, but the quick swatting movements of my hands gave him some sort of idea of what I was talking about. He sat down next to me as I curled up on the sofa, eating my Ramon Noodles as I watched '_The Big Bang Theory_' while Ezio looked bored after a few minutes of watching it. I had put the Italian subtitles on but he still looked bored.

After eating my Ramon Noodles, I put the original version of Romeo&Juliet on. Maybe I was being stereotypical thinking he was probably a hopeless romantic, or was that the French? Not the Italian? But he suddenly perked up, eyes staring at the screen. Huh, would do you know? Though, I didn't get why he was looking at the clothes and the surroundings more than the actual character's and the words.

As the scene continued to play out, I stood up and walked over towards the kitchen, figuring that the strawberry flavored jelly I bought yesterday should be put to good use otherwise it would eventually just go off because I would eventually forget about it and I would have bought it for nothing.

"_**CRY ME A RIVER!**_"

I shot up, eyes wide with panic and alarm. Stumbling off my sofa, feeling dizzy from getting up so quickly, I rushed towards my room, burst in and screamed, covering my eyes. My cheeks heated up and I tried to squash the image burned into my mind.

Ezio, standing in front of my CD player and not wearing ANYTHING. His naked butt showing to all and his hands covering his ears as Micheal Buble blared from my speakers. Still covering my eyes, I reached over towards the remote on my desk table before pointing it everywhere and switching it off.

"Jesus bloody Christ Ezio!" I breathed. Dammit, I couldn't get that image of his very good looking arse out of my mind. "Wha-what the _hell_ are you doing in here?"

"Mi scuso Signora! Avevo appena lavato e poi si curiosa da quello che-quella _mostruosità_fatto!" I peaked through my hands to see if he had covered up but got a look at his _front_ and squeaked, turning around.

"Put some clothes on! Ves-uh, dammit what was it-oh-Ezio! Vestiti! Vestiti! Bloody **vestiti**!" I ordered quickly, vestiti meant clothes. I heard hasty shuffling behind me and knew he was swiftly getting changed.

"Lily?"

A slight pressure was pressed onto my shoulder and when I opened my eyes, I saw a hand. I turned around and my eyes widened and I tried not to look at his chest, I really did. But if you had _this_ in front of you. Very toned tanned muscles with jeans hanging loosely and dangerously low around the hips, it was kind of hard to look away.

I swallowed hard.

Pretty sure my heated cheeks boiled even more when I saw the cocky smirk on Ezio's face. I felt dizzy with him this close to me. See, I normally didn't have a guy with a smoking got bod in my room. Basically, incredibly sexy abs turn smart girls stupid. And the Italian accent just...

Clearing my throat, I scratched the back of my head. "I-I- work. I have to- excuse me." I turned around, my gaze drifting back to his chest before I slammed into something hard. I felt it and chuckled nervously with an embarrassed smile.

"Th-that's a wall." I stated stupidly before snapping out of it and feeling around for the door knob. I opened the door and threw him a sheepish grin before I closed the door behind me.

I face palmed as I leaned up against the door.

_Smooth. Lily. Just plain smooooooth_.

I sighed in annoyance when Ezio continued to put the window up and down, using the button in the side of the door. Up, down, up, down, up, down. I snapped and smacked his hand, giving him a stern glare. He sheepishly removed his hand from the button.

The cab driver sent me a grateful glance and I nodded. I was in a cab, because the front of my car was a wreck thanks to Ezio and his crazy insane Italian hippie-ness. I wondered what he was doing, sky diving? Committing _suicide_ seemed the more likely in this case.

"You know," the cab driver, Steve had started, glancing skeptically in his rear mirror at Ezio. "That guy looks a lot like that guy who climbed the Big Ben."

"He's my um," I quickly thought something up. "Aunt's- husband's- cousin."

"Thought you didn't look related." He nodded, still looking a little suspicious. Jeez, he was nosy. "So, are you two together then? As in _together_ together?"

"No!" I quickly corrected him on that error. "Ezio just doesn't speak English and he doesn't know his way around-so-yeah- I'm showing him." I pursed my lips awkwardly. "And, uh..._Yup_."

"Right," he narrowed his eyes.

Once we got there, I paid the cab driver and pulled on Ezio's hand. I couldn't leave him at home because my car was already wrecked. If I left him my apartment he'd _destroy_ the place and I'd have no where to live. Luckily they let people watch. Plus my boss was understanding.

"Hey James." I smiled at him as we walked into the stables, he threw me a friendly grin and then glanced at Ezio with a questionable, curious glance. "This is Ezio. He's a friend of the family. I'm looking out for him. And-um, don't try to speak to him. He doesn't speak English."

"I had an Italian friend once..." He smirked. "Now he's married to me." I rolled my eyes. "The Italian's just have a certain _charm_. And that _accent_. My guy has a _smoking_ body _and_ charm. Now you've got one too. How lucky are we?"

"Okay, first of all." I shook my head, pointing between Ezio and I, who looked confused. "We're _not_ together. Second of all, I haven't even _seen_ this guy's body."

Lies!

I had seen more than I should off.

"You will." He wiggled his eye brows impishly.

"Gross." I walked pass him.

"You won't be a sweet and pure flower forever Lily!" He called after me.

Ignoring James, I approached Chestnut, he huffed through his nose at the sight of me, nudging his nose on my hand. I stroked his neck, kissing his face. He was an awesome horse. "Hey boy." I greeted, my lips smiling.

"Come ben presto essi saranno pronti a partire?" Ezio said as he leaned near me. The words he phrased sounded like a question and I Sent him a curious glance.

"This is Chestnut." I told my Italian friend as I gestured towards the horse and petted Chestnut's long nose. I looked after a few of the horse's for the owners when they were either too busy or away on business, grooming them, feeding them, just looking after them basically. It was my job, and it was relaxing. "He's intimidating but once you get to know him he's a big sofite."

The horse snorted, as if he was dismissing him being a big softie.

"You're still my guy." I told him, kissing his neck again. Then I smiled at Ezio. "Come on, we might as well put you to good use. Besides, you owe me."

Ezio probably didn't understand me, but he didn't object to me pulling him in Chestnut's stall. His tail flicked left from right as he moved out the way slightly for us. I turned to Ezio as a girl, Kalie, took Chestnut's reins and took him out of the stall. I picked up the pitchfork after slipping on gloves, passing some to Ezio before giving him the pitchfork. He looked at it bemusedly.

I pointed to my eyes when he looked at me, then scooped up a soiled pile of hay before dropping it into the wheel barrow and continuing to clean the stall. Ezio joined in eventually, looking a little bored with doing the chore of cleaning a horse stall. But it had to be done. To be honest, it did make my back and shoulders ache a little, but if I wanted my pay I had to do it. Besides, I cared for Chestnut like he was my own horse.

I removed the horse shavings and when Ezio saw the manure, he grimaced, muttering something in Italian that sounded like it was unpleasant. I smirked at his facial expression, I was used to both the smell and the job. Ezio didn't look keen on doing it. I'd be lying if I said I liked it myself, but I didn't complain. Again, it was part of the job and I loved Chestnut.

But the time we had finished cleaning the stall and shuffling around hay to make the bedding even and such, Kalie was done taking out Chestnut for a ride. I smiled at the horse and patted his neck before dragging Ezio towards Luna's stall. She was a grey beauty, mane practically a shining silver.

She neighed when she saw me and I felt a grin spreading across my face. I kissed her neck, grasping her reins. I told Ezio to 'stay' as I put my helmet and boots on before I brought her to an open space where nobody would be behind her in case she got spooked and kicked them. _Never stand behind a horse_. I thought as I started bringing my left foot up, I made sure to hold the front of the saddle as well of the reins in my hand before I pushed myself up and swung my leg over her, putting my foot in the other stirrup.

I always loved horse riding.

The feeling of my legs moving against her ribs as she inhaled in and exhaled out, the warmth of her body, the smooth softness of her silvery coat. She was beautiful, her presence was soothing. Luna was partly my favorite. My hand reached forward to stroke her neck and pet her. My lips quirked in amusement when she shook her head up and down. Giving her a little nudge, I held the reins correctly as I lead her towards Ezio.

He looked up at me before glancing at the horse, a smile slipped on his lips and he petted Luna's neck, it amazed me slightly when he muttered soothingly to her in Italian. Normally she was skeptical and timid around other people beside me and her owner, Jasmine. Ezio stroked his hand on her long nose before I nodded for him to get up.

Surprisingly, he got on easily. In fact, it was as if he did this all the time. So casually and gracefully. He grinned at me slightly impishly before placing his hands on my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up before I turned my face and nudged the stirrups to her, letting her know it was fine to go forward.

Leading her towards the field, I breathed in, smelling the freshly cut grass tinged with the air. It whooshed in my face as I started to go faster. I smiled a crooked side ways grin as Luna began to pick up the pace. I bounced up and down slightly. Loving how free I felt as Luna galloped across the field, Ezio holding on behind me.

We slowed down to a walk when we came to a path near the woods. Perfectly safe and on the map James gave me when I wanted to take one of the horse's out for exercise. I sighed contently, normally I came on these trips alone, because it was just my peaceful alone time. But even with Ezio here I was still somehow comfortable. Probably because he didn't speak my language and he didn't actually _speak_ really unless he was confused about something or whatever.

When we got back, my worst nightmare was standing by Luna's stall...

Justine...

_Oh my god_.

I inwardly groaned as I lead Luna towards the said stall. The black haired beauty looked up, her sparkling green cat like eyes staring at me with that hateful glare that sent shivers down my spine. How can somebody so horrible have such beautiful eyes when that person had an ugly soul? I didn't get it. Nasty people were rewarded with looks and picked on 'less prettier' people. Just because of the way they looked.

Justine, she was shallow and a gold digger.

"Lily." She had that undertone of disgust in her normally suave voice. She rose a perfectly waxed eye brow. Why did incredibly beautiful people have bad attitudes? They didn't deserve it!

"Justine." I forced out of my teeth. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you hated horse's."

"Well-" she paused when she spotted Ezio walking beside me, her manipulative 'innocent' green eyes lighting up with hunger and desire at the sight of him. "Who's this _delightfully_ handsome man?"

"Ezio." I replied dryly. He stepped forward when he heard his name and grabbed Justine's hands, kissing it. _Careful Ezio, you don't know what disease's that hand carries._

"Bella di incontrarmi con voisignora Justine." Ezio told her, his thick accent caressing his words like sweet cream or honey as he slightly bent his head down at her politely.

"Oh, how _charming_!" Justine giggled, I cringed at the high pitch.

"Yup." I said plainly. "What do you want Justine?"

_A punch to the face-_

_Shh! Soon! My pet! Soon you shall strike upon her with your ever burning wrath... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Great. I scrunched up my face slightly, I was talking to myself and finishing it off with an evil laugh... Meh, what the hell. It was fun. Especially when talking about releasing something upon Justine... I had a few ideas...

"You _must_ bring your boyfriend to my birthday party!" Justine told me with a glimmer in her eyes as she gazed at my Italian hippie friend seductively.

Hell, I couldn't give a _crap_ about who Ezio flirts with, but Justine out of all people? That would mean she would be _around me_. Which was a definitive _no-no_. Never. Ever. NEVER. I hated that girl.

She once slept with Hannah's fiance.

The poor girl looked heart broken when she found out.

"Actually-"

I paused, then, for whatever insane reason I wasn't sure about. I didn't correct her on the whole 'Ezio being my boyfriend' thing. I glanced at him, feeling something stopping me. I forced a sweet smile on my face and looked at Justine as I laced my fingers with Ezio, he looked confused, but didn't pull away.

"I would just _love_ to."

_What the **hell** was wrong with me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOO SOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. College-work-lazy-writer's block- and w****ords cannot express how sorry I am for being such a lazy cow XD It sounds really cliche and everything, but I'm so grateful for all the support and everything you guys give me. I'm so thankful you're being so patient. The thing is with me, even though if it takes me like a year to update, I never give up on a story- I just do remakes XD**

**But seriously, just letting you know even though it would probably take ages for me to update, I haven't given up. I've just been very busy with writers block and college work and real life. I'm sorry, that's all I can say.**

**Here *gives readers baskets of tomatoes* just not the face! *cringes***

**Hope you enjoy, you deserve it for waiting for so long.**

* * *

Nope.

No.

Nada.

NO ME GUSTA.

Never gonna wear _that_.

Ever.

_Ever_.

"Lily?" I blinked and glanced over towards the door where Ezio was standing. He was leaning up against the door frame, arms crossed. His gorgeous eyes narrowed at me in such an intense expression. I happened to notice that he was wearing the baggy, grey thermal top I bought him along with some dark jeans. His feet were clad with some black Dr. Martin boots. His shiny brown hair was shaggy and fell into stunning his honey coloured eyes, different light and dark shades of brown tints glinting in the light. He was without a doubt.. handsome. "Va tutto bene? Sembri sottolineato."

...

Yeah, I still didn't know Italian.

By the way he phrased it, it sounded like a question...

So I couldn't just smile and nod like I normally did when I didn't understand something somebody was telling me...

I sighed and sat down on my bed, raking my hand through my hair as I looked up at him. I patted the spot on the bed next to me, nudging my head towards my direction as a gesture for him to come sit down. He pushed himself off the frame and approached me, looking down at my form with an expression to show he wasn't gonna sit down. With another sigh I stood up and gestured wildly towards my wardrobe and then gagged before I picked up an ugly yellow dress (wondering where the hell it came from because I honestly _hate_ the colour yellow) and chucked it across the room.

He more or less got why I was frustrated.

Ezio turned around and searched through something while I walked up to my wall and literally knocked my head a few times on it in annoyance. A growl of aggravation slipped from my throat as I sighed and rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. Something fell on my head and I ripped it off with a scowl but then my features softened when I saw a nice flowered patterned print dress. The colours were white and a light pink and it reached down to my knees. I glanced up at Ezio as he smirked at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

Who knew he knew fashion?

Maybe he was gay? He was too good looking to be straight.

Though, ignoring the gay stereotype he could just know what suits certain women because he's spent so much time around them... it wouldn't be a shock to me if he did, I mean- _look_ at him.

"Thanks- uh, _grazie... _Ezio." I told him gratefully, voice soft. A smile grew on my lips, Ezio nodded with a smile of his own as he stood there, lips jerking in a small smirk with his eye brows wiggling in a suggestive expression. I blushed and pushed him towards the door, he laughed and walked out of the room. I shut the door behind him and put the dress on before I clipped my hair up in a nice style. Then I grabbed some black ballet shoes and slipped them on.

Done, I walked out and smiled at Ezio before linking my arms with him. I had told him- or well, typed to him in google translate the plan to make Justine jealous because she had more or less gotten _everything_ she wanted. He was reading this old Italian book I had ordered for him and he had surprisingly agreed to give me a hand with this crazy plan.

After getting ready, we got a cab to Justine's place, which was naturally big. My knees were wobbling a little with nerves, my stomach clenching up and twisting in my anxious state. When I kept fiddling with the helm of my dress and playing with my necklace, I felt something warm and comfortable grab my hand and give it a squeeze. Looking over towards my left, I saw Ezio giving me a reassuring look, mumbling something in Italian. I didn't know what it was, but at the sound of his smooth voice and the feel of his warm presence by my side, my shoulders were less tense.

I couldn't actually believe I was going to do this.

The door opened and Justine was standing there, my heart sank at the sight of her. Her gleaming emerald eyes were shining and they were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen, her plump, red lips were in a flirtatious smile as she looked up at Ezio through her long and thick eye lashes. Justine's body was clad in a rich green dress that made her eyes pop out, it hugged all her curves and looked modest, but sexy at the same time. It looked silky and beautiful. Envy was spreading through my body but I shook my head and took a deep breath as I forced a smile on my face.

"_Ezio_." Justine purred and I shifted, uncomfortable with the very open gaze she had when scanning him up and down slowly. She knew she was hot and she showed it.

"Justine." Ezio greeted, his Italian accent just as smooth and silky as ever. I had to stop from jumping when Ezio snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him, pressing me against him. My stomach coiled nervously at the close contact and I reminded myself of my own vows that I had stated to myself ages ago. Even though it was fake, I hated to admit that I kind of- only- _slightly_ enjoyed the contact from him.

Not that I'd _ever_ admit that.

To _anyone_.

**Ever**.

I'd rather kill myself...

"Why don't you come on in?" Justine's sharp green eyes flickered towards the arm around my waist and narrowed a little bit but she kept the flirtatious smirk on her lips, even though it was slightly strained. Her perfectly manicured fingernails stroked Ezio's arm as she tried to make any kind of contact with him, he rose an eye brow and pulled away easily. Her eyes flashed with annoyance, watching this game of cat and mouse was... weird.

"We'd love to." I forced myself to talk, only just stopping myself from jumping out of my skin when her eyes snapped towards my face. I felt timid but held my gaze and Ezio lead me into the house, seeing the tension between us. I let out a breath of relief when we reached the table with drinks, eyeing the plastic cups with caution. I didn't want to drink alcohol, or fizzy drinks. So I just sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. I was like that, a wallflower at parties.

Ezio, on the other hand, had other ideas.

The Italian psycho had yanked me up from the chair, I stumbled into his chest and gasped with surprise with wide eyes. I looked at him with a questioning look, frowning as he smiled gently and stroked my cheek with what seemed to be affection. Then I saw it, Justine in the corner of my eye. The plastic cup in her hand being crushed as she clenched her fist with rage.

I then bit my lip and grinned at Ezio, Justine had gotten _everything_ she ever wanted in her life in such a short time. For once, I was preventing her one thing and she was losing it. I almost felt bad at her demise, but I was joyful at the same time, she was getting a piece of her own medicine for once. She didn't deserve to get Ezio because even though sometimes we had trouble communicating, I thought he was a nice guy. He seemed like one of those good guys.

When the DJ put a slow song on, I blinked when Ezio started to pull me towards the dance floor where the other teen couples romantically dancing with each other, some just swaying awkwardly and some leaving to go sit down and rest from the very loud, fast rave music. My eyes widened in absolute horror and I shook my head, trying desperately to peel his hands off me so I could run for the hills, if there was anything I hated doing; it was _dancing_.

"Ezio." I whispered to him with a horrified look, pulling on his arm.

He shook his head, forcing me to go there with him. I grimaced as he took my hands, placing them on his shoulders. Ezio's hands then slithered around my waist and he pulled me closer to him so our chests were nearly touching. I felt very uncomfortable as he began swaying with me, trying not to step on his feet. Okay, I understood he was helping me make Justine jealous, which was working a lot by the way, but I hated dancing. Very much. I had two left feet, my body was as stiff as a board.

"Rilassarsi, Lily." He mumbled in my ear, breath brushing up against my skin. My gaze drifted towards Justine, who's gaze would probably kill me if looks could kill.

"I don't dance." I searched my mind for the words I looked at yesterday, trying to remember. "Danza." I shook my head, saying the word 'dance' in Italian, shaking my head frantically and pointing to myself, would obviously give him some idea.

He smirked and suddenly I felt the breath in my lungs drain out as my body fell back suddenly out of nowhere, I squealed and grasped Ezio's arms and neck with wide, startled eyes as he cheekily grinned down at me. I gaped at him as he gave a deep throaty chuckle, pulling me back up. He dipped me! He freaking _dipped_ me! I pulled away, slapping him arm as he grinned widely at my demise. "Don't do that!" I squeaked, but couldn't help the amused smile on my lips.

"Hmm. Mi dispiace, signora." He bowed, his tone mocking. I rolled my eyes, not being able to stop the goofy grin and laugh at his dorky-ness.

"May I interrupt?" A sly voice cut off our fun and the smile vanished from my lips as I saw Justine approach us. She smirked at me and took Ezio's hand, dragging him somewhere before I could protest. I frowned and shook my head with a sigh, she just couldn't stand somebody being happy could she? I knew I didn't feel anything for Ezio other than friendship, obviously, but the thought of him with _her_ of all people? It gave me a shudder.

Ezio could be with anybody he desired, I didn't care, but Justine? **No**.

Making my way back to the chair I had declared as mine in the dark corner of the room, I sat down and picked up my glass of water, taking a sip before taking out my phone and just fiddling around with it. My eyes scanned the new release dates for the games that I wanted. Then Assassin's creed caught my eye and I smiled when I thought about Ezio, it was kind of freaky actually. His name was the same as the guy in the game, he was Italian and he-

The small smile was wiped from my face.

He climbed the Big Ben.

But-

No.

No, that was impossible.

It was just a coincidence...

Ezio- he couldn't be _Ezio_. It was just insane to think about that- or to even think that he- no. Just- no. The mere idea was impossible, him being in my world? He was a video game character, _this_ Ezio was real. It was just a coincidence that he happened to have climbing skills and that he was Italian. That didn't make him an Assassin from a _video game_.

Quickly, I typed up his name on google images and my eyes widened.

No.

He couldn't be...

Standing up, I cautiously made my way towards the direction of where Justine had dragged Ezio with a purpose. My head was dizzy, a song by 'The Pretty Reckless' called 'Kill me' was very loud and it echoed throughout the house. It made my head throb. My breath quickened and I stumbled through the air of smoke, alcohol and bodies grinded up against each other, the lights were flashing multiple colours. The entire room was spinning. My hands started to become clammy as I pushed through the crowd of dancing bodies, bumping into some people and trying not to fall onto the ground.

Climbing up the stairs once I had reached them, I searched the rooms before I came upon the last one. My shoulder plunged into the wooden door, it slammed open against the wall and the sight that my vision had spotted made the oxygen fly out of my lungs. My hands slapped on my mouth, covering it as my heart skipped a beat, my body trembled, my eyes widened to the size of plates when I saw it. A scream was trying to rip it's way out of my throat, but it wouldn't come out.

Justine, spread out alone on her bed in her underwear, _dead_.

I screamed.

* * *

**Oooooh, the plot thickens ;)**

**I'll try to update a bit quicker next time my fellow readers. I love you guys, seriously. I never thought my story would be popular. 20 reviews already with just 3 chapters? It just- *wipes tear* it makes me happy.**

**XOXO**

**~E**


End file.
